


Nathan and Sir Gwynn

by zero_kun



Series: Nathan and Friends [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Dragons, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Elves, Eventual Smut, Fantasy, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Magical Boys, Princes & Princesses, Shotacon, Slow Burn, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_kun/pseuds/zero_kun
Summary: A Prince must journey across the land with his ever faithful knight by his side to learn first hand what it means to be king.





	1. Right of Passage

**Author's Note:**

> This was made from an rp and there will plenty more where this came from.

Today was Prince Nathaniel's big day a momentous occasion he was finally considered a man by society. All of the kingdoms elite where there to celebrate as well as Dwarven and Elven diplomats even a couple of dragon representatives looking to keep relations healthy.

The party was an organised event Nathan didn't even really want to be there he huffed, sighed and fidgeted in his throne. “This is so boring,” he muttered under his breath. It wasn't like he had to invite is that where his age at least. Reginald his head Butler and good friend was behind him aiding him when necessary but stood silent in his best suit.

The two humanoid dragons both in gold trimmed black cloaks standard formal attire for their species approached the Prince. The larger one fell to one knee looking down while the other kept standing and formally addressed the Prince. “Prince Nathaniel we are from the house of Drakes, we wish to offer you a gift.” She explained as her pale green, long scaly snout twisted to form the words her tongue was not used to saying. 

The kneeling dragon pulled a metal bar from his cloak and presented it to the prince with both hands, while keeping his head down. His sharp clawed talon like hands were stretch wide open. His outstretched arms caused the cloak to reveal his reddish-brown scales on his forearms that glimmered in the light. 

Nathan reached forth accepting the present, his one hand struggled to lift the heavy bar. He leaned forward and use both hands to receive the gift inspecting it briefly and placing it on his arm rest while the thin dragon began to speak again. “That is a bar of the purest platinum we can produce, we dragon's hold platinum in very high regard, it is our spark without it we literally cannot breathe fire but it also symbolizes new life as yours is starting today.” 

“Thank you very much I'll make sure the king sends his regards.” Nathan said dryly having already gone through this with the dwarfs and the elves. He then places the heavy metal bar of platinum next to his other gifts. 

A little later, Nathan sat bored atop his little throne next to his father and mother. The throne room was that one would expect of royalty, the finest Dwarven stone masonry lined the grand hall as well as ornate Elven tapestries hand-woven gifts from the neighboring nation. Nathan's cheek rested in his hand as he sighed and huffed. It was his 13th birthday and all the material gifts he was given from all the dukes and duchesses meant nothing to him. His anticipation dwindled after his father told him he had one last surprise just as the grand door opened.

The soiree was drawing to a close. King Isaac clapped his hands seeing how unsatisfied and displeased to son was.

Gwynn took a deep breath he was a little bit nervous he had already been to war and he had always came back victorious, and had made a name of his own but this "mission" was special and important, it was the first time he served the royalty "come on... You can do this" he said to himself and as he saw the doors opened he started walking towards the king through the hallway that just had a very refined and royal vibe, after walking for a little bit he stood in front of the king, queen and prince, he took a knee "Your highness, I'm Gwynn the blazing knight, and I'm at your service" he said trying to be respectful.

Nathan watched as a boy in gleaming armour walked in and kneeled before his father and then observed the king in his regal authority raising to his feet. "I, King of this great land have hand pick you Sir Gwynn to be my son's personal Knight and bodyguard, do you accept?" He bellowed.

Nathan was flabbergasted. "What do you mean Knight? He looks barely older than me!" He said standing up to attest his father's decision. 

Since the first moment they mentioned this to him, Gwynn already knew his answer "Yes, it will be a honor to serve your son" he smiled and faced towards the young prince direction "with all due respect prince I'm actually nineteen years old, I hope that's not something that bothers you, prince Nathan" he stopped talking and started to talk in a more serious fashion "I'll do anything to protect your son your highness" he emphasized the word "anything"

"But," Nathan began only to be interrupted by the king. 

"No buts, despite his age he is our military's most decorated war hero," he said sitting back down. "Now that you're thirteen you can assume the throne if I were to die, until then I want you to experience this world our country and beyond under Sir Gwynn's protection of course, our nation may be thriving right now but I won't live forever son and I want you to get a taste of the world outside of the safety of these walls." The king explained.

When the king said that thing about him, he couldn't feel more honored "Your highness, it's an honor that you recognize me as that... I'm just glad that I can help our kingdom" he was sure that this work won't be easy but he would give all of him to fulfil the young prince orders "and your highness, I want you to know that I'll devote and give all I got to fulfill your son's orders and won't hesitate in raising my sword for his sake"

Nathan huffed and stormed out of the throne room yelling, "Fine!"

“Should I go after him?” He questioned not wanting to leave without being dismissed.

"It is your duty." He bellowed.

Nathan approached the royal carriage, happy to explore his future Kingdom, all he knows of it are from the books he has read.

"If you dismiss me your highness" he bowed and rushed towards where the prince was, he stood besides him and waited for his orders "I'm at your disposal young prince"

Nathan hopped into the fancy carriage, ordering the driver to the nearest tavern. He was slightly annoyed that Gwynn hopped in as the driver cracked the whip for the horses to move. "You really are going to follow me everywhere aren't you?"

"Well yeah young prince, it is my duty" he said trying to make him understand "where shall we go young prince? Also don't be afraid to ask or request anything to me" Sir Gwynn gave him a slight smile.

Nathan just stared out the window. The clip-clop of the horses echoed in their ears. "I'm going to a tavern to have a glass of my countries famous hard apple cider, I've read so much about it."

"I know I'm nobody to stop you from doing it, but I don't recommend that you do that, it's a very strong beverage and you could get drunk" normally this apple cider could get even a grown man drunk with just two or three. 

Nathan shrugged leaving the horse-drawn cart, ignoring his companion he bust through the tavern doors and walks up to the bar. "I'll have a glass of Hard apple cider." 

"This place isn't for you child, leave." The bartender ordered gruffly while polishing a glass.

"I am the Prince, heir to the throne!" he shouted.

"Do you even have money kid?"

Nathan pulled his pockets inside out and frowned. "Just put it on the kings tab!"

Gwynn entered with the prince, immediately as he entered some people already recognized him but he just ignored them, and just sat by the prince's side awaiting for orders, he didn't want the prince to drink that but he was nobody to stop him from doing it "Prince you seriously shouldn't drink that."

The bartender relented, sliding him a glass. Nathan eagerly picked up the drink, tasting it at first then gulping it down. It burned his throat, it was sweet and tart at the same time. Nathan's face became flushed, the effects were immediate. Nathan wobbled in the bar stool next to Gwynn. "You know what it's like to be, hic, to be raise to be king, your one sole reason for living, learning all about Global economics, War tactics being forced to marry the daughter of the king of Hallownest, Nathan looked down depressed and murmured. "I don't even like girls," he said solemnly, clearly my inebriated.

It was truly disheartening for Gwynn to hear all his lamenting, at such a young age he had already been through a lot, Gwynn was hesitant about what he was about to do fearing he would find him disrespectful but he just carried him bridal style and took him to the carriage "I'm sorry prince but you are drunk, driver please to the castle" a thing he said stuck on his mind " you don't like girls prince?"

Nathan protested Gwynn's abduction at first but soon passed out in his arms. An hour or so later he awoke in his luxurious bed. His hand gripped his head it was throbbing. "Where am l?"

"you are in your room young prince, I warned you about the cider, you got drunk and passed out" Gwynn explained as he was standing next to the door of his room "how are you feeling?"

Nathan gripped his head in mild discomfort. "Fine," he said as he reached over to his nightstand, knocking over a bell with a dull metallic thud. He picked it up and swung it and called out for one of his Butler's. " Reginald!" 

A middle-aged man dressed in a dapper suit and tie comes in quickly swinging open the door and hitting Gwynn. "Yes? Young Lord, my apologies Sir Gwynn."

Gwynn saw the young prince, he was worried about him, but he won't listen to him, why wouldn't he listen? Gwynn was trying to help him, he kept thinking about those things until the door hit him "ow! Don't worry mister Reginald, it was an accident" he smiled slightly and moved away from the door, now he was standing right in front of the prince's bed.

Nathan sat up, "One minute Reginald, Gwynn get me a glass of water, " Nathan took pleasure in watching the young man perk up. "from the royal well spring from across town." Nathan ordered, knowing full well It would take over two hours to get there and back.

For Gwynn it was a pleasure to do that, he loved to just walk around the city "as you wish" he bowed and started to walk out of the castle, as he exited the castle he ran the fastest he could to the spring, even if he ran that fast it would still take an hour for him to go there and come back if he ran all the way there, as some people saw him running around they were concerned that it was an emergency but it was just a little errand for the prince

After Gwynn left, Nathan turn towards Reginald and began to open his mouth when Reginald interrupted. "Now Young Master why would you have Sir Gwynn do such a menial task?" 

"Because he was bugging me now fetch me all the documents we have on Sir Gwynn I want to know everything about him."

"Yes, right away my Lord." Reginald said in the process of leaving.

"Oh, and get me just a regular glass of water please I'm parched."

After almost forty minutes of straight running Gwynn arrived at the fountain, he was panting exhausted of running, he just started drinking water so he could refresh a little, and splashed some of it on his hair, after resting for five minutes he filled a bottle, he took a deep breath and dashed towards the castle.

meanwhile at the castle

All the documents of Gwynn included some interesting information about Gwynn's past like how his dad was also a general in war and her mother just vanished from the kingdom, it also described some of his capabilities like his abilities with the sword and all the things he had achieved in war.

Nathan read through all the documents in a relatively short amount of time. He was quite the competent reader, having to read various laws among other documents for his future status as king. Nathan finally released his held breath as he concluded that Gwynn was not unlike himself being forced from basically birth to follow in his General father's footsteps neither one of them really had a childhood. It also explained to him his Mastery of the sword at such a young age compared to most knights in their late twenties, thirties and forties.

Finally after another forty minutes of running back Gwynn arrived at the castle, he walked towards the prince’s room and knocked on the door "young prince... I'm back" he had to do some pauses between his speech trying to catch his breath "I... I brought the water... As you requested" he wiped some sweat away from his forehead, his cheeks had a slightly red tone and he looked very tired, but as he saw the bottle in his hand he smiled knowing he had successfully completed his task.

Nathan hastily swiped the papers to the floor behind his fine mahogany desk. "You may enter."

Gwynn entered the room and handed him the bottle, he was still panting "I'm sorry it took so long" he bowed.

Nathan looked at the exhausted teen and handed the water back. "Here you drink it, it looks like you need it more than me anyway."

Gwynn couldn't help but smile thankfully "thanks prince," he started to Chug it quickly, as he finished he sighed in relaxation "prince I'm curious about something, do you feel alright? Don't you have a headache or something like that?"

Nathan leaned back in his chair. "I'm fine my mouth was a little dry when I woke up though," he chewed his lip indecisively. "Gwynn what did you want to be growing up?"

"Well prince I have already grown up, I'm 19 years old, but I like this... Being a swordsman and protecting my kingdom, why are you asking?" Gwynn was extremely curious about the prince, all the things he said when he was drunk were always in his head that his only purpose was to learn how to be a king, and that he said he didn't even like girls, was he serious? Was it all because of the cider?

Nathaniel breathed out a depressed sigh. "So you just accepted the path given to you by your father, never wanting anything different?" He pressed further.

"How... Do you know" Gwynn sighed and looked away "it's not only that, I also enjoy it, the thrill of the battle, protecting my kingdom, the only thing aside from being a swordsman, I would like to have someone... You know... A partner" he blushed a bit and then continued "you... Said something's while you were drunk... Is it true? That you feel that the only thing you are living is to be a king? And that you don't like girls?"

Nate's cheeks turned a crimson hue at both accusations, they were very unbecoming of a future king. "No! My father said every king needs his queen. I have to be king, there are no other heirs to the throne!" Nathan yelled growing upset, pulling at his brown locks. The stress of the burden of the title of Prince was clearly showing.

Gwynn sat on the edge of the bed "calm down prince, you can be honest, and I know the pressure of being a king can really be stressful, so if you want to well I'm here and I can listen to your pains and maybe I can even help you" he smiled slightly to the little prince, he felt a lot of sympathy for him and he saw himself in the prince, how they were alike "in my childhood I always had the pressure to be a good swordsman and to keep up to his expectations, I ended up liking it... But what I want to say it's that I understand you" Gwynn looked at the Prince. "And you are not alone"

Nathan's eyes welled with tears. He was a hormonal mess, he didn't want to admit it to himself but the ginger knight was rather cute. His words meant the world to him. "I'm not?"

King forgive me for my disrespect, Gwynn thought to himself and moved towards the prince, hugging him. "No you are not, prince. I'm here with you and I'll help you and protect you" He caressed the prince’s head, trying to calm him down.

Nathan embraced his caring knight. "Thank you, Sir Gwynn." His tears slid down Gwynn breast plate. 

He smiled. "Don't worry prince." He started to rub his back. "I'm here for you, don't be afraid to ask anything."

Nathan leaned into his knight, his protector, his loyal servant and hid a slight smile in his breast plate. "I-I wish to travel to every corner of this world, to see and experience everything I can before I must assume the throne. Will you aid me in this endeavor?” He asked with a serious tone, looking sir Gwynn right in his eyes.

"I will, my prince, I'll be your loyal companion in this journey you are taking." Gwynn looked into the young prince's eyes too. He didn't think that he would be serious about going on a real endeavour across the world, so he just played along.

Nathan hopped off his bed with a new vigor about him. He summoned all of his servants from the butlers to the maids to even the chef. "Make preparations, I'll be leaving the castle for a long time, inform my father that Sir Gwynn will be accompanying me on my journey. Dismissed." and with that the small army of servants went about filling their orders.

Gwynn was surprised by the determination of the kid and he sighed. "I'll do my preparations as well if you excuse me, young Prince." Gwynn exited the room and went to his, where he started preparing his clothes, and some other things that could be useful. He packed it all and stood there, thinking about the prince. Did he know how to survive outside? Would he be okay with sleeping on the ground? All those questions had a simple answer for the knight. "I'll protect him, I'll keep him warm and comfy." Gwynn walked towards the prince's room and waited there.

Nathan threw a rucksack over his shoulder that weighed half as much as he did while his kingdom's finest steed was brought to him at the castle's gate. The silky smooth black mare was saddle up with a host of supplies. He was ready to experience life and all of its wonders. Nathan stepped forward leaving the castle with his knight by his side and the wind at his back.

"Do you want me to carry that?" Gwynn offered help as it seemed heavy. The little prince looked so serious and decided to go on this trip that Gwynn didn't hesitated and followed his lead "Also where are we heading first?" Gwynn didn't know if the prince had a plan or he just wanted to see anything that crossed their path, but his knight would always be by his side, Gwynn thought as he smiled slightly.

The young Prince staggered and grunted out a "No," as he steadied himself. He look to his Knight and informed him with an adventurous smile, "Well first I want to visit the renowned Elven library, Eolas, then maybe the famous Dwarven hot springs."

Gwynn just smiled at the enthusiasm if the young one and nodded. "As you wish, young prince. If you need help just ask for it." Gwynn started walking, trying not to laugh at the prince's struggle. "what do you have in that bag that is so heavy?"

The future king waved goodbye to his subordinates. "I have a few books," he said as he adjusted the backpack. Nathan whistled for the horse to follow. "Come on Ash."

"Well then why don't you ride your horse so it isn't too difficult for you to carry your luggage, since you don't want me to carry it?" Gwynn was really excited about what would await for the two of them, all the world was also unknown for him, so it was their first time.

"If a king cannot lead on his own two feet how can he expect his subordinates to follow?" Nathan quipped an old saying from his father. It didn't take them long to leave the town and they were soon trekking down an old dirt road in between two vast orchards, heading north.

"Well then, lead the way your majesty" Gwynn really admired the prince, so young and really looking forward to being a great king, maybe even greater than his father. He just followed the king of this adventure. "So... I would like to ask you something if you don't mind, your majesty?"

Nathan stopped for a moment. He wiped the sweat from his brow and attached his bag to Ash and mounted her, already growing weary of walking. "What is it, Sir Gwynn?"

"Remember how you were drunk some time ago, and we had a talk and everything? You never answered me why you said you didn't even liked girls." Gwynn said it lightly like if he just wanted to get to know better the prince.

Ash rustled, sensing her riders uneasiness. Nathan blushed and turned away. "I-I was drunk, I'm in a phase or something. I'll grow out of it."

"Oh really? Well you sure are in a phase but you don't grow out of that." Gwynn laughed at the blush in the prince. "Also I remember I was the stubborn and annoying knight and now I'm sir Gwynn. Why is that? I mean I'm not complaining but i would like to know the reason."

Nathan sighed. "Maybe I realized you and I aren't so different. Maybe I'm getting the feeling like you have more of an interest than just your knightley duty. Hop on unless you want to walk. We're about to enter the Feywood," Nathan offered, still thinking about a lot of things.

Nathan pulled at his light blue tunic. The summer heat would soon be held at bay. As they entered the Feywood a thick tree canopy shielded them from the sun's bright rays. There surroundings were lush and overgrown, nothing but verdant hues as far as the eye can see. A fine dust was in the air. "Ah-choo!" Nathan wiped his snot on his sleeve.

On the back of the horse, Gwynn kept his hands on the prince’s waist, admiring the trees and flora. Despite being a knight he loved botanical themes and knew a lot about them. "Look, there are some edible mushrooms on that tree, those are great seasoning for some soups, and there's some basil and oregano which would make a really great pasta." Gwynn realized he was just being a botanical nerd so he shut up. "Bless you."

A yellow haze shifted in the slight breeze. Dense shrubbery lined their narrow path. "We should scavenge while we can; our supplies won't last forever," Nathan suggested, mildly impressed with Gwynn's show of knowledge.

"Y-Yeah, great idea. How far are we from the library?" Gwynn asked as he appreciated how the prince was not a normal 13 year old kid. He was so serious and clever, it was like he was older. Gwynn sighed as he felt the breeze.

Wise beyond his years, Nathan knew the journey to all the places he wanted to see and experience would take months and their rations, while plentiful right now having just started, would dwindle quickly. Hoping off of Ash, Nathan answered, "I'd wager about half a day. The Elven city that the library is in is on the other side of the Feywood but most people go around - something about the unworthy getting lost," Nathan stated, starting to collect random mushrooms, tossing them in a satchel. 

"I see." Gwynn collected some spices and some edible mushrooms and when he was about to put them in the satchel when he saw the mess the prince was doing. "No, no, no, these mushrooms are poisonous.” He threw the ones that were poisonous away and left the ones that were edible, then he scanned the place as he saw some fruit on a tree. "look, those are edible and are very delicious." Gwynn started climbing the tree and as he reached the top he grabbed some of them. "Here, catch." Gwynn searched for the one that looked and smelt the best and gently threw it towards him.

Nathan looked at Gwynn climb the tree, and saw his body began to grow thick reddish brown fur. Nathan rubbed his eyes, unable to believe what he saw. He watched as Gwynn turned to toss him a fruit and blinked a few time at the chimpanzee’s face looking back at him. The round fruit morphed mid-air, growing a mouth with sharp teeth. Nathan recoiled in fear "Ah!" as the harmless fruit landed at his feet. 

Gwynn was excited to see how Prince Nathan would react to the sweet fruit until he saw the prince... scared of the fruit? He jumped down. "Prince, are you ok?" he asked in a soft tone, trying to calm him down. While he slowly neared the prince he kept his guard up, looking around, searching for what could be disturbing his prince.

Nathan cowered as Gwynn approach. The ape like creature was speaking gibberish. Nathan was panicking. He kept scooting farther and farther away from Sir Gwynn. "What the hell is going on?!" He muttered, then he suddenly remembered an old conversation he had with an Elven teacher. "Illusion pollen," he murmured. "Sir Gwynn is that you?"

Gwynn, realising the prince wouldn't understand, wrote on the dirt, "Yes, it's me prince." Gwynn also started hallucinating and saw the prince as some people he killed in war. In that moment he started to breath deeply, trying to keep calm. He kept scanning the area, searching for the enemy or anything just out of the ordinary. Gwynn wrote again. "Stay near me."

Nathan forcefully shut his eyes and put his hands over his ears. He tried to recall one of his teacher’s classes about Elven history. "The great city of Eolas is protected on one side with an impenetrable forest known as the Feywood. All non Elven people get trapped within the forest doomed to wander til they die," she read dramatically. "But the mother forest can both provide and take life, like the poisonous mushrooms and medicinal leaves that are held within her." She was always quite the storyteller. "So there is one way for a non Elven to pass through but it's very impractical." 

"What is it?" A younger curious Nathan inquired from his teacher.

"Royal jelly. It's very expensive and dangerous to get naturally." 

Nathan drew a bee and a mouth on the ground hoping Gwynn could put the two together. 

Gwynn was worried about what was happening. He didn't noticed any enemies nearby. He analyzed the drawing "Bee... Honey? No... Remember... The... The elven were well known because of their strong magic... Is elven magic causing hallucinations?" Gwynn kept thinking, the hallucinations were worse and worse, seeing a lot of his fallen comrades until he remembered a battle he took part of in Eolas. In that battle, strange hallucinations made his comrades kill themselves until one of his elven friends showed him how to get out of it, shoving something in Gwynn's mouth. "The royal jelly! Thanks Elaine," Gwynn said to himself and nodded to the prince. He started his search for the royal jelly.

A little elf girl giggled from up top a tree branch. She kicked her legs as she watched Nathan and Gwynn stumbled around aimlessly. As much as she was entertained, she took pity on the adventurers. She hopped down and fed them a couple of slabs of honeycomb, a sweet treat popular among Elven children.

"Something is moving..." Gwynn closed his eyes and listened to the wind, the grass, and specifically to something that was moving. He took out his sword, backed up with the prince and concentrated, until he felt something sweet in his lips. He ate it. "Who are you and what's your purpose?" Gwynn said seriously trying to keep his prince safe.

Nathan bit into sweet sticky waxy substance. Soon his vision return to normal. He placed his hand over the top of Gwynn's, lowering his drawn blade. "Stand down." he ordered.

"As you wish, your highness." Gwynn quickly sheathed his sword and sighed. Then he looked around, searching for their savior. He was glad that he didn't see his dead comrades, and he looked at the ground and sighed again.

Nathan watched as the elf girl faded away like a ghost. He was shaken from this whole ordeal. “Let's get the hell out of here!” His voice had a tone of primal fear to it.

As Gwynn's view returned to normal he managed to see the elven girl, shocked he muttered “E-Elaine?” Gwynn was in total disbelief and he blinked a few times, it was really her, he thought, before Elaine faded away. He smiled slightly and got up. “Let's go, your highness.” He offered his hand to the prince. “We have enough supplies for now”.

Nathan nodded and placed his index finger and thumb in his mouth. Whistling, he summoned Ash to their location. The two of them mounted the black mare.

Ash galloped with grace and agility, weaving in between trees, her hoofs stomping through puddles. While they dodged the trees, a low hanging thorny vine snagged Nathan cheek, drawing blood. Nathan held tight onto the reins as they sprinted towards the tree line despite the pain. 

As he did before, Gwynn held onto the prince's waist. It was a really pleasant ride just enjoying the breeze and sunlight until he noticed that the prince got cut by a thorny vine. “Are you ok, prince?” Gwynn asked in a worried tone. He saw blood running down his cheek and he got more worried, as he didn't know about the royal disease and how dangerous a simple scratch could be. He held his waist tight and waited until they got out of the woods to treat the prince's wound.

Soon they breached the tree line, finally escaping the Feywood. Nathan dismounted Ash and breathed a sigh of relief while he petted her long nose. He relinquished his hand and noticed a golden residue on his fingers. “I'm fine, this must be the illusion pollen, this stuff could be useful.” Nathan said absent-mindedly as he fetched a glass vial from a bag.

The prince may have said that he was okay, but he just kept bleeding from that small cut. “Are you sure you are okay?” Gwynn searched for a handkerchief and pressed it against the prince’s cheek, dying it into a crimson red tone, and it just kept coming out. “Prince, why you are still bleeding? It is just a small cut.” Gwynn worried, pressing a little harder, trying to stop the bleeding but not wanting to use extreme measures.

Nathan batted Gwynn's hand away after he collected a good bit of the yellow power off of Ash and their belongings. “I've never been cut before. I'm sure it will go away on it's own.” He turned towards the setting sun, as it back lit the city's skyline beautifully. “Come on, we should find an inn or something in the city before sundown,” the young brunette said in a commanding way.

Gwynn was still worried at the cut on the prince's cheek. The bleeding was so much the previously white handkerchief was now soaked in the red liquid. “Prince, just look at this, my handkerchief is soaked in your blood. We need to hurry and treat you.” Gwynn had never seen something like this. He had seen serious injuries and a lot of blood but not that much from such a small wound. Gwynn tried to stop the bleeding by putting a bandage on the cut. “Lets just hurry up and get to the town.”

“It's just a scratch,” Nathan attested, and pouted while Sir Gwynn applied the bandage. Done with his short respite, Nathan once again hopped on Ash, ready to head into town and rest for the night. Nathan thought to himself I have places to see, things to do. I'm not going to let a stupid little cut stop me.

“Come on, I'm getting tired,” he groaned.

Gwynn sighed and hopped onto Ash. This time he didn't even grab the prince’s waist and just remained silent as he was concentrating, thinking about why the bleeding wouldn’t stop. maybe the vine that gutted him had some strange magic or effects? Maybe the pollen had secondary effects? All these ideas kept Gwynn busy until he remembered they were going to a library. maybe I could do some research, Gwynn thought as he sighed again and grabbed the prince's waist.

Night was soon upon them, the sun setting. Ash's gallop slowed as they entered the town. They stopped at the first Inn they saw. They looked up at an old wooden sign and saw the Harlequin Inn. Nathan placed his hand against his mouth and yawned loudly. “Let's stay here for the night.” he suggested turning around to look at Gwynn.

Gwynn sighed in relaxation enjoying the cold gentle breeze, his red hair dancing with the wind, he was lost admiring the bright moon and those little flickers of light that they called stars, he was abruptly brought back to himself as the prince spoke up “It would be nice, we need some rest after this day.” Gwynn stretched himself as he stood up on the ground, Nathan and Gwynn dismounted Ash and tied her to a post outside. Nathan walked into the older rustic looking building and was immediately greeted by whispers from behind the front desk.

A blonde teenage Elven girl perked up. “Well if it isn't the Prince not everyday royalty comes walking in our doors, what can we do for you?”

“We just need a room for the night.” Nathan responded a bit too quickly. 

The girl just smiled, subtly pointing back and forth between them in a wagging motion. “we'll give you too our best room.” She said in a teasing tone, skipping to the stairs, key twirling around her finger. “Here's your room, enjoy!” 

Gwynn remained silent throughout all the process until she used that tone ‘this can't be good’ he thought to himself as he just followed the blonde, as he did so he admired all the rustic but somewhat charming decorations that made him feel at home. “Thanks for your service” Gwynn grabbed the keys and opened the door, as he opened it he gasped in surprise.

The room looked rather nice, one large bed, a nightstand, a couple oil lamps flickered on the walls and one window on the far side. Nathan jumped onto the bed and giggled. “Reginald would never let me do that.” Nathan relaxed on the the one side of the bed and placed his rucksack on the hardwood floor next to him, pulling out his reading glasses and an old plain looking leather bound book he cracks it open.

Gwynn took a moment to admire the room, it had a very welcoming vibe like of it was his own home, Gwynn scanned the room several times and reassured that there was only one bed, he sighed and nervously asked “Prince, do you mind sharing the bed? I'll understand if you don't want to” Gwynn said, tired of the day and just wanting to have some rest after all they went through.

“Don't mind, I'm going to say up and read a little.” Nathan said settling in the bed, his lower half under the covers. He licked his fingers and turn the page. “Damn it,” he cursed under his breath as a droplet of blood fell onto a corner of the right page.

Relieved, Gwynn started to take his armor off leaving it in the corner, he stretched his arms a little as now they were completely free, without armor Gwynn was just wearing a blue tunic, he walked towards the bed and as he laid on it he smiled “okay, what are you reading?” Gwynn asked with a curiosity to his voice.

“Just a old book of fairytales, my grandfather would read to me when I was a child from this book every night. . . up until his passing.” Nathan informed flatly, frowning. Nathan snapped the book shut placing it back into his bag.

Gwynn smiled at the prince, despite all the responsibility he had he still was a kid, a very clever kid. “What fairy tales does it have?” Gwynn was curious about what fairy tale could be that shocking or good to have that look.

Turning over Nathan muttered. “Nothing important just kid stuff. Anyway good night.” 

Gwynn turned over and closed his eyes. “Goodnight my prince.” Gwynn was so tired and in such need of sleep that he didn't realized what he just said, almost immediately he fell into Morpheus arms.


	2. Hot Springs of fate

The next morning Nathan woke up yawning and stretched as the morning sun hit his face. With closed eyes, he reached over to his nightstand for a bell but found none. As he sat up in the bed he murmured to himself. “Oh right.” The pillow he was using was stained brown. 

Gwynn was still sleeping soundly and let out some soft snores, dreaming about God knows what “Elaine…” He muttered in his slumber.

Nathan rubbed the sand from his eyes and glanced over to Gwynn, drool seeped from the corner of his mouth as he began to talk in his sleep. Nathan couldn't make out much more than the name Elaine. “Who's Elaine?” He said under his breath, wondering. Sitting up he rotated his lower half off the bed. 

Gwynn started to groan as he felt some light over his face, disturbing his slumber, after a few seconds he woke up, he felt something wet on his face, he used his wrist to clean it and as he noticed that he drooled overnight he blushed a little “g-good morning prince” Gwynn smiled as he nervously scratched the back of his head.

Nathan looked out the single large window and frowned at the sun's position in the sky. “Come on we should have been at the library by now!” He barked letting his curiosity take a back seat to his plans. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and was already heading out the door.

 

As Gwynn noticed that the prince was in a rush he jumped out of the bed quickly putting on his light armor and sword, readying up, and followed the prince, while he yawned and stretched a bit, as he did so, some bones did some cracking sound. Gwynn sighed in relief and followed the prince.

The two of them walked briskly to the renowned library that was only a short distance away from the Inn. Nathan eagerly jogged up the hand crafted stairs only to have two Elven guards clad in shining armour cross their spears blocking his way.

“You are not permitted in these sacred halls.” The sentinels said in unison, eerily.

Suddenly they uncrossed their spears and a young librarian at least by librarian standards came out.

“I'm sorry even you Prince can not enter, this is Elven holy ground only elves may study here.” the middle-aged looking librarian explained, her green and white robe rustled in a light breeze.

His expression swiftly to a frown “But,” Nathan responded. “Gwynn do something.. He ordered, pouting and crossing his arms in a huff.

Gwynn was besides the prince. t was funny to him seeing the prince so eager and really wanting to see the library, until the sentinels crossed their spears, he stayed alert, if they tried to hurt the prince they wouldn't make it out of there, until another voice made him calm down. “Please let the prince study here we just got here,” Gwynn politely requested. 

The librarian shook her head. “No I can not,” she solemnly declined. “Which way did you enter? The west gate hasn't opened in a week.”

“We entered from the south, through the Feywood,” Gwynn sighed “it wasn't easy”

The librarian and even the young strapping guards jaws dropped. “You two made it through the Feywood! That's unheard of!” 

“Yeah a little elf girl helped us through.” Nathan mentioned.

The librarian looked even more dumbfounded. “You've been blessed by the spirit of the forest mother! There can be no doubt! This is completely unprecedented! I-I must convene with the head librarian please excuse me I'll be right back.” her mouth still agape.

The middle-aged woman went back inside, after a few moments and elderly woman exited hunching over in similar clothing, her long silver hair draped down her back. “Hello, young Prince, Sir Gwynn your reputation precedes you.”

“Greetings madam” he smiled and in a respectful tone Gwynn took a knee and kissed her hand “Thanks, I appreciate that.” Gwynn was a little intrigued by this library and woman, he felt like if something important was there waiting for him.

“So you two ventured into the Feywood and made it out the other side, is that right?” She asked while smiling gently. 

“Yes we did.” Gwynn smiled, he tried to think about why that library was giving him a strange vibe, after some seconds trying to remember he gave up.

The head librarian rested her weight on her walking stick and looked down reminiscing. “You know it's not that unprecedented, your grandfather made it through almost 70 years ago now, he and I were good friends up until his passing.” 

“You knew my grandfather?” 

“Yes, when he was king he helped renovate and expand this historic library. He was quite the bibliophile. He even donated his entire collection of books to the library although I remember him having a bad habit of forgetting to return books.” She let out a glum sigh. “I still owe him a great deal, because of that I'll let you two in.” she said waving her hands, sigils appeared around them as she lowered the magic wards.

Nathan was excited, he basically ran in. Gwynn and the head librarian followed, “You'll still need to donate a book like the rest of us!” she called out so anyone could hear ahead of her. All the Elven Scholars looked up from their books and starred at Nathan making a ruckus. His bag began to shake and move soon the flap to it flew open and his grandfather's book levitated into the air. It glowed and shimmered as it changed its appearance the glamour on it broken after all these years. The plain old leather-bound book morphed into an ornate text. 

The head librarian's eyes widen realizing what the book was, “That's the book of prophecies long thought lost.” the three of them heard a collective gasp from the other Elven Scholars.

Gwynn stood there amazed by the book, he couldn't understand much about what was happening, he just knew that book was important and that they had finally arrived at their destination. He sighed looking around, seeing all the elven scholars, he felt a little melancholic but smile anyways.

The head librarian snicked but soon turned into a full on cackled. “Oh, Bartholomew always late as ever I see.” She commented in a jolly fashion while holding her stomach. 

“I didn't have the honor to meet the late king Bartholomew, but I always admired all of what he did while he was in charge” Gwynn took a quick look around the place “do you mind if I look for some books?” He requested politely.

The head librarian simply waved dismissively. “Go ahead but be mindful of these sacred halls.” She warned as a small crowd of Elven students formed around Nathan trying to catch a better glimpse of the fabled texted. She left Gwynn's side to aid Nathan as she wormed her way through the crowd and took Nathan to a restricted area for only the most ancient of books.

“Thank you madam.” The knight, alone wandered through the halls of books and books, but he was searching for something specific, in a small aisle he took a few books and walked towards a table. He grabbed the first one and started reading “Unusual illnesses, a research by doctor Shultz” as he read through the book he noticed the book pages a little torn off, because of how old they were “morgellons, progeria, fybro… fy… that thing” he kept carefully reading the book until he found hemophilia “let's see, the Royal disease?” Gwynn got attracted to this illness and kept investigating about it.

After a while of reading Gwynn finally understood why that cut, never stopped bleeding “this disease disables the host from clotting his own blood and wounds, that's why the prince’s wound wouldn't close”. 

Nathan held the rare book close to his chest as he was dragged away by the rather strong old lady. “What are you doing? Nathan ask confused.

The head librarian looked Nathan right in his eyes the seriousness in them was oddly familiar. “That book is not to leave this room is that understood.” she said sternly. 

A bead of sweet fell slowly from Nathan's temple, he swallowed thickly. “yes ma'am.”

“Good I'll personally oversee you reading the text.” she stated and pulled a chair out from a signaler desk in the middle of the room with book lined walls. 

Nathan sat and cracked the book opened, it was odd the text was thick and had many pages but all were blank except for one. Taking out his glasses Nathan began to read a loud. 

 

: “When mountains walk across the land, ash will fly through the sky. New rivers of blood will flow through the streets and fields seeping into the soil fertilizing the country as two kings ascend to the throne, heralding in a new era of prosperity the likes of which was never seen before.”

“I don't get it.” Nathan commented idly staring at the prophecy. Before it was magically lifted and put in it's rightful place on a pedestal in the corner of the room.

“It's a prophecy you never do until you do, come on let's get back to the main area.” she recommended guiding Nathan back to his knight. “So how is Liz?” The head librarian inquiried. 

Nathan looked even more befuddled. “Who?” 

“Oh, I'm sorry Elizabeth your Elven history teacher, she's my daughter?” she informed at the table Gwynn was at.

“Oh! Miss E. She resigned three years ago.”

“Ah, that was when Elaine died.” She mentioned solemnly.

Nathan perked up and looked at Gwynn at the mention of the name.

Gwynn was just minding his own business reading more about the “royal disease” until he saw them coming his way, he lifted his head from the book and smiled slightly, but that smile wore off as he heard her name… as soon as heard that he just stood still, his lower trembled “W-What did you said?” his voice was cracking more and more as he talked “You?... N-No way…” Gwynn moved a hand over to his mouth trying to keep his composure.

“Elaine my daughter died under your command Sir Gwynn,” she said exhaling baited breath as she pulled out a seat to sit down. She caringly placed her old boney hand over his. “Do not fret Sir Gwynn, I too know the horrors of war, the Dragon's were merciless right up until the very end.”

Gwynn didn't wanted the prince to see him like this, he couldn't hold it anymore and some tears escaped his eyes “I-I know but, they surrendered… I thought we could stop that bloodshed” Gwynn laughed at his own foolishness “I guess I was wrong, I'm sorry about your daughter, she meant a lot to me” he sighed, seeing how the old woman was there for him just made him feel better, she gave him kind of motherly vibes that calmed him down “Sorry, I lost composure completely” Gwynn wiped his tears away and just let out a small smile, he was clearly still hurt, but was fine enough to keep walking forward.

Nathan had read of the battle were most of Gwynn's legion didn't make it back, but the report still called it a victory and he was highly decorated for it. Nathan looked to his loyal knight as he began to break down and couldn't help but wonder who was this Elaine to him. “Last I heard Miss Elizabeth left to be with family.” Nathan stated while standing.

“Really that's strange I haven't seen her in over four years,” she again sighs. “My twin girls one of war and one of knowledge.” 

Gwynn sighed “I'm sorry you both had to see me like that, I… just needed to get that out of my system” Gwynn at least felt better knowing that Elaine's mother was fine and apparently forgave him? Or at least she understood “Well prince, now what?” Said Gwynn slowly recovering his normal voice tone and smiled, waiting for the prince to lead the way. “Thanks a lot for your hospitality miss.”

“Miss E was my favorite teacher she was alway kind and very smart, even taught me the basics of the some magic,” Nathan not wanting to overstay his and Gwynn's welcome. “Thank you for letting us experience this wondrous place, we'll be taking our leave now, right Gwynn?”

“Yes, as I said thanks for being so nice, I hope everything goes well in here” Gwynn smiled at the lady really hoping everything went fine for her “let's go prince.” Gwynn cheerfully said as he smiled at the prince “now, where do you want to go?”

Nathan and Gwynn left the holy sanctum of knowledge known as the library of Ebolas. “I was thinking the famous Dwarven hot springs at the base of Mount Celeste it's only a day away,” Nathan mentioned as they approached Ash who was lapping at the water from the complimentary trough at the inn.

“Hot springs? It sounds interesting!” Gwynn said as he saw the animal he petted it softly for a bit “shall we leave now or do you need something else in here?” Gwynn asked as he saw the Prince's face and looked at the cut “oh, I researched about you, i know why your cut it's still bleeding” as it was a small cut it dripped very little blood.

The horse rustled and stomped at the ground. The Head Librarian Ester waved in the distance. “Sir Gwynn I wanted to give you a parting gift so you know there is no hard feelings between us, I'm too old to hold grudges anyway.” She said smiling. 

Suddenly there was a loud crack and explosion rippled through the air. Ester looked to her bracelet on her wrist the gem stone on it glowed an N. “The Northern wall has been breached!” She announced very alarmed. “We are under attack!” 

As Gwynn heard the crack noises he immediately took out his sword, panic in the streets, innocent people and elven child running for their lives “Do you need help with this miss? We need more time to evacuate the civilians!” Gwynn said very worried, drawing his sword.

“No, here you must protect the Prince!”she demanded quickly hands Sir Gwynn a small box. “Go you must leave now!”

The crowd began to run away yelling “it's the War Witch run!. As a thin black haze filled the air.

“No we're helping Gwynn I order you to help defend the city!” Nathan commanded pointing towards the growing fire.

Gwynn had to make a choice, help those innocent people or protect the prince “I'm sorry prince I can't do that” Gwynn wanted to help but he needed to protect the prince “we need to leave now, my top priority is your safety, and that's an order from the king, we need to escape” Gwynn turned around sheathing his sword, grabbed the box “thank you for everything, I wish you the best of luck, come on prince we need to go!”.

Ester nodded with a faint smile as she turned and casts multiple spells at once, a white glyph appeared beneath her feet, wind whipped up lifting her into the sky. Her old hands sparked violently with electricity. A tattoo on her tongue shimmers as she inhales deeply and belches forth a torrent of water squelching most of the fires. 

Nathan struggled against Gwynn's strong grasp as he was forced on to the the back of Ash. He could barely hang on as Gwynn roughly whipped the reigns on the already stressed of steed.

Ash bolted towards the west gate galloping hard passed other civilians trying to get out of harm's way.

Gwynn felt really bad… leaving all those people behind, he kept whipping just so they could get out of there as soon as possible “I'll give you something later Ash” Gwynn thought because he knew he was a little rough, after some minutes they were at a safe distance so he slowly down and sighed “we are safe”

Once they had slowed Nathan repositioned himself sitting up behind Gwynn and grabbed his waist. “Are we just going to let those people die?” 

Ash's gate had a rhythmic stride causing the young Prince's crotch to rubbing up against Gwynn's backside. The atmosphere was awkward and tense but the Elven cities skyline soon dwindled into the horizon.

“I… I don't like that idea either… but you are the most important person here, your father ordered me to protect you, even if it means sacrificing myself” Gwynn said feeling really bad about those people but it was his mission, he felt something rubbing his back “what's that? are you grabbing my back?” Gwynn asked with curiosity.

Nathan blushed he didn't know what was wrong with his body. “My, ah dick has been getting bigger and harder recently, it usually goes away. . . I think I'm sick or something. It's really embarrassing ok,” he explained trying to create some distance between him and his knight. “I'm also growing hair in places I didn't have before, is this some kind of odd curse?” Nathan asked innocently or rather naively.

Gwynn was dumbfounded… the prince knew a lot about everything, he was so smart but didn't knew about puberty, and he was hard? “Uh… prince you are not sick, you are going through puberty, your body is changing so you are growing in general and also the growing hairs are normal, I have one question, what do you see or what happens before your penis gets hard? It usually happens when you see something that arouses you or something that makes you feel excited, it also happens randomly sometimes” he said with a small blush in his face knowing that what he felt was the Prince's dick.

Nathan felt awkward if he could grow wings and fly away he would. “Ah, it's been random so far,” he squirmed uncomfortably. “So who is Elaine to you?” He asked trying to change the subject as they continue to ride on the old dusty dirt road.

Gwynn sighed “I guess it was about time I explained, well she was basically my only friend when I was in the army, then she was part of my troope and… I guided her to her death… she was really important for me, I mean she was my only friend and I miss her, and that's about it…” Gwynn said very melancholic but he was better.

Nathan chewed his lip wondering how important. “Did you have sex with her? My dad said that's what happens when you like someone alot or is your wife to make babies, but that's kind of all he told me he said it wasn't important and that I should study more.”

Gwynn's cheek were as red as a tomato “I… no… I didn't, we were just friends and that kind of liking isn't the way I liked Elaine, your father is right, you make babies that way, so… no I never had sex with her, why are you asking?” 

Nathan breathed a sigh of relief, his boner finally died down. “Ah. . . just curious, most men your age have kids by now. You never settled down with a lucky lady? Or so the guards say.” 

Gwynn chuckled “no, I never got married or had kids, I guess I never met the right one, or something like that? Well and I never had a lot of friends, so I think that's a reason why I never had kids or a girlfriend”.

The young Prince rested his cheek on Gwynn's plated back. “Who is your right one like?” The steady gallop of Ash soothed Nathan's panic.

Gwynn kept silent for a second, he really didn't knew how to answer that question “well… I don't know, maybe I'll know when I find out” Gwynn sighed looking the dirt path they were following “why are you asking prince?” Gwynn asked with a notorious tine of curiosity.

The dirt road soon transitioned to a desolate desert like terrain, large boulders and windswept dunes lined their way along with dried shrubbery. “Was wondering if your allegiance will remain to me or to some wench down the line.” Nathan stated flatly with a twinge of possessiveness to his voice.

Gwynn couldn't help to chuckle, the prince sounded so possessive, he sighed and looked back for a few moments “I won't go anywhere, I'll always stay by your side prince” Gwynn smiled at the boy, and looked at the path again “are you excited about the hot springs?” Gwynn asked, he clearly could use a rest in the hot springs.

Nathan perked up. “Yes, I've read all about the relaxing and rejuvenating effects, they are very popular among the dwarven working-class.” Suddenly Ash reared up kicking dust into the air.

Gwynn patted the horse's neck “whoa, easy there” With the horse's sudden movements, Gwynn had a bad feeling about it “this seems… kinda fishy” Gwynn said putting attention to his surroundings.

A squad of the War Witch's reinforcement meandered from behind a large rock formation. Seven strong they mindlessly approach Nathan and Gwynn. With a gust of wind the Prince and his Knight catch their horrid stench. Three rotting corpses of fallen knights, their loose metal armour clanged in the wind. Two war mages muttered incantations in tattered robes as two festering Elven archers drew their bow strings taught. 

Gwynn grunted and immediately got off the horse “prince, I'll need you to stay right behind me” Gwynn said in a very serious tone while he positioned himself In front of the prince ready to protect him “the archers and mages will be a problem… I can't let Nathan alone and go for them, I'll need to get rid of these fallen knights” Gwynn thought trying to search for the best solution for this problem.

Nathan scowled at being babied while hopping of Ash. Nathan raised his hand as his finger tips began to glow. He drew a circle in the air then with a few strokes he made a mystical symbol within the circle. A strong dirt devil was summoned it's high winds picked up and flung stones and rock randomly. Nathan recoiled from his own spell ducking and covering his head. As luck would have it one of the rocks struck one of the mages knocking it out. “Woah, that actually worked?” Nathan exclaimed as he came out of his defensive posture.

Gwynn also had to avoid some rocks “well that's one down” Gwynn walked forwards where the fallen knights were, as soon as he did this they seemed to just erratically ran towards him, they no longer had consciousness “what a terrible fate, to end up like this” Gwynn said as one of them blindly swung his sword towards him.

Gwynn just stepped out of its way and In a blink of an eye the walking corpse no longer had a head, after decapitating that poor bastard. 

Gwynn charged forward and before those beings could react Gwynn had already stabbed it on the stomach, in a quick movement he moved his blade upwards practically chopping it in half.

The last one seemed a bit better as it didn't charged foolishly towards the redhead, it actually swung his sword at it, but Gwynn responded with his own blade. He made their blades collide with such force that the corpse flinched and Gwynn chopped it in half, as soon as he finished with the knights he redirected his attention to the archers and the mage. 

The archers started to shoot arrows and the mage chanted faster, Gwynn rushed towards the mage as he/she was aiming towards his beloved prince, and before he/she could do anything Gwynn sliced his/her hand, he/she let out a loud scream of pain that echoed, but before he/she could react the swordsman sliced his/her throat, he/she gargled a bit before collapsing to the ground.

Gwynn turned around to see the archers dead into their eyes, they desperately shooted arrows to the knight, as he ran towards them one actually managed to hit him in the arm but he just ignored it and kept charging towards them, when he finally reached them they just yelped scared and one of them got several slashes on the chest and to the last one Gwynn pierced his sword into the archer's neck, he/she in a last futile effort of surviving he/she grabbed the sword like if he/she was trying to pull it out but in matter of seconds he/she exhaled his/her last breath of life.

Gwynn pulled out and cleaned a little blood that fell on his cheek, he sheathed his sword and walked towards the prince.

Nathan's mouth was agape, completely awestruck at Gwynn's nearly flawless technique. His swordsmanship, his swift attacks looked almost choreographed as he dispatched their enemies one by one. “Holy shit,” Nathan then whistled calling over Ash, having left the immediate vicinity of the fray. “Gwynn your injured?”

Gwynn smiled slightly “that's what a battle is like, even of your opponents are not that strong you should never let your guard down” Gwynn knelt down and showed his arm “yes, I have an arrow in my…” before he finished he pulled it out “arm…” Gwynn grunted, it did hurt a bit.

Nathan fetched a roll of bandages from Ash's leather satchel. “Here, let me bandage you up,” he said with genuine concern in his voice as he stretched out an arm's length piece of cloth.

Dusk was upon them, the sky began to turn shades of pink and orange and the sun drew ever closer to the horizon.

Gwynn am at the prince, he liked the fact that he was appreciated by the brunette and also that he worried about him “it's getting kinda late and after a good battle what's better than a good meal? Would you like me to prepare you something?” Gwynn asked a little bit embarrassed, he thought it was weird for him to know how to cook.

Nathan blushed as his stomach growled audibly. “You're the one that needs to recover you stamina!” Nathan puffed out his little cheeks. “Fine but can we get away from these vile monstrosities, they stink.” He said as he pinched his nose.

Gwynn chuckled as he saw the Prince's little cheeks red and puff “okay, let's get somewhere away from those… poor souls” Gwynn waited as he expected that the prince would be the one on the front this time, in the meantime he looked at the beautiful sky and sighed in relaxation “so beautiful”.

Nathan hopped on Ash and commented “it is pretty isn't it.” The smell of the rotting flesh of the fallen soldiers was enough to churn even the most steeled of stomachs. Nathan started to dry heave as Gwynn sat behind him.

Gwynn hopped on with the prince and as he always did he held onto the Prince's waist “yes, I feel like if I could stare at it all day” Gwynn smiled “but this smell ruins it, let's get out of here”.

The young prince rushed Ash to get away from the disgusting odor as fast as possible before he had to vomit. Finally they entered a small Canyon at the base of a volcanic mountain known for their hot springs. They were almost there but their hunger was wearing them down so they took a respite. Nathan dismounted Ash and bagan to collect firewood while Gwynn prepare the ingredients as the sun was setting. 

Gwynn smiled and cracked his knuckles, first he got rid of his armor placing it besides Ash, then he grabbed the ingredients they had “Mhmm maybe a little stew? The shrooms and these spices will give it a nice smell and taste… we have no meat but I think theses vegetables will do… Wait… we don't have where to prepare a stew…” Gwynn kept debating with himself about what to do until he got an idea “Mushrooms and Vegetables skewers” Gwynn took out all the Vegetables and the ones that needed to be cut like carrots and peppers were cut, he got some rocks while he waited for the prince..

Nathan waddled over lugging more dry sticks and wood that he could really adequately carry. He spread his arms wide dropping and of the raw materials at Gwynn's feet. “Here.” He said not really used to doing anything to physically strenuous.

Gwynn smiled “thanks” he started to do the basics, make a circle with rocks to reflect the heat then Gwynn putted all of the sticks in the circle, grabbed his sword and quickly performed a series of hand signs while he said an enchantment in a low tone of voice, almost whispering, then he touched the wood with the tip of the sword and it caught fire, Gwynn handed one skewer to Nathan “just roll it around so it gets cooked, I putted some herbs in it so it should taste better”.

His eyes widened as Gwynn performed a advanced elemental sword spell. “Woah, that's cooler than anything Miss E. taught me!” Nathan grasped the handle of the skewer. He slowly rolled the skewer in between his thumb and forefinger. “Do you have a natural affinity for fire magic?” He asked as the flickering flames illuminated his face in the darkness.

Gwynn scratched the back of his head and smiled, he grabbed his sword and showed it to the prince “well… yeah, my father never thought I would be the one, this sword it's a special one, it had the capability to amplify the magic abilities of its user but when my father tried it, it never helped him, but when I tried it, it just worked. One day I almost burned the house down,” Gwynn smiled awkwardly and grabbed the sword, as he did he closed his eyes and whispered something “reveal your true form” The sword glowed and it had some kind of text wrote in it “see? Those symbols are a enchantment” After showed it for a bit he sheathed the sword and left it on the ground besides him. 

“Anyways I hope you like the meal” Gwynn smiled softly and started to cook his skewer.

Nathan was taught war tactics and military strategy but he has yet to see the weapons of war or their implementation but now that he's seen Gwynn in action literally bleed for him Nathan starts to rethink all of his lessons on the subject. Deep in thought Nathan absent-mindedly chomps down on a very hot mushroom. He immediately started to fan his mouth with his little hand. “Ow, hot, hot, hot,” he repeated in rapid succession. Nathan began to huff and puff, blowing on the singed veggies. He took another bite and chewed as an explosion of flavors assaulted his tongue. “Mmm,” he purred, “so good!” He muttered with his mouth full.

Gwynn also started to eat, he just smiled at the prince as he was used to his own cooking, but with the new species that they collected I'm the forest It tasted really good after seeing how the prince was so careless he took a water bottle and handed it to him. “Be careful! I know it's tasty but relax” Gwynn said that with a cocky tone, he was really flattered that a prince who was used to eat the best delicacies the kingdom had to offer was actually enjoying a dish made by just his humble knight “I'm glad you like it, it's a shame we didn't had any meat” Gwynn kept eating rather quickly, he was really hungry after that fight, after some bites he finished his dinner and sighed in relief.

Their shish kabobs did not last long, Nathan rose to his feet and patted his stomach it was enough to satiate him. He pointed towards the canyon wall. “Hey look I can see lights that must be the hot spring! I can really use a soak after today.” He exclaimed. 

As Gwynn heard the prince talk about the hot springs a smile of pure happiness formed on his face “me too, after all I got shot remember? Maybe a bath in the “rejuvenating waters” will make me feel better” Gwynn walked towards Ash “Ash, be good” Gwynn said as he took a handful of carrots and left then on the ground for her “it's been a rough day for you girl” Gwynn patted the horse's head and walked to the hot springs.

The cavern they entered was a well documented shortcut up to the small Dwarven town that boasted the best hot spring around. It was dark but the tunnel was short. Nathan placed one hand along the wet wall while the other gripped his knight tunic. 

Gwynn walked along with the prince, he smiled as he felt the little one grab his tunic, he kept advancing through the wet cave, all he heard was their own wet footsteps on the ground of the cave and water droplets echoing throughout the cave, he decided in order for the little Prince to feel safer, he grabbed the hand that was on his tunic with his own.

The two of them exited the cave under strong moonlight, they navigated their way to a small wooden building a sign of dwarven upper class as most dwarven miners could not afford the imported building material. Nathan walked through the door shaking his hand free from Gwynn's. He walked up to the dwarven cashier who was behind a short narrow divider and reared back his head and slammed it against the cashier's forehead, head butting him in front of a few customers.

The dwarven cashier chuckled an reached across the divider and slapped Nathan on the shoulder and smile but then his attention turned towards Gwynn and his cheerful expression soon turned into a frown. 

Nathan elbowed Gwynn's side, whispering. “What are the doing?” Nathan question looking around to angry stares. “Draw your sword.” 

Gwynn gulped, he didn't knew what was going on either but he decided to obey the Prince, he grabbed the handle of his sword and Drew it “What's going on?” Asked the knight trying to understand these angry stares and that sudden petition, why Nathan wanted him to draw his sword, all these doubts invaded Gwynn's mind.

Once Gwynn drew his sword all the dwarves grumbled and looked way content. Nathan looked up to Gwynn his face had a very displeased look on it. “Have you never met a dwarve before.” He hissed under his breath. Turning towards the cashier. “Sorry about that, how much to use the hot spring?”

The very tanned almost orange skinned cashier grunted, “First time is free, locker room is that way.” he said pointing down a short wooden hallway.

Gwynn as well whispered at the prince “no, I have never met one before, why?” The Knight was felt weird getting that look from the prince, did he do something wrong? “Uhh… my apologies if I disrespected you in any way” Gwynn said in a rather sincere tone “Should we go?” The Knight said to the prince.

“Yes,” Nathan basically drags Gwynn down the hallway into the thankfully empty locker room. “By not greeting them with you weapon drawn, you were basically saying they weren't worthy to fight it's incredibly disrespectful!” Nathan explained in a rather heated tone, face palming. “It's one of the very first things I learned about Dwarven culture for diplomatic relations! You either hit them in some way as a greeting or have your weapon ready. They are a very proud warrior race, even the merchants abide by this code of conduct this bro code.” Nathan breathed in deeply after his long speech.

Gwynn understood everything but there was a thing that ticked him off “i didn't knew it, it's not my fault! I don't know as much as you know, it was not my intention, I just…” Gwynn sighed “is there a way I can apologise to him?” Gwynn asked as he saw his sword “isn't there a bro code for apologizing or something like that? I feel bad for him”.

Nathan took a seat on a long wooden bench and kicked off his shoes. Steam invaded the locker room from the spring. Nathan sighed, “I think he realized you made an honest mistake but if you really wanted to apologize later you could challenge him to a duel but I wouldn't recommend that… usually someone dies.” he explained further as he pulled off his socks.

“I see…, well I would prefer not to do that, I want us both in one piece” Gwynn almost by instinct also started to take his shoes off, but after some seconds he realized there was nothing to use “are we going in naked?” Gwynn asked a little bit surprised but he didn't cared that much, after all he was just a kid…Right?.

“Well, ah, yeah what kind of hot spring do you wear clothes at?” He quipped while taking off his tunic. Revealing his sotf pale chest.

Gwynn laughed “yeah, it was kind of a dumb question” Gwynn also took his tunic off revealing his chest and back, revealing his slightly build up body and some scars that seemed to be from battles he had, some of them looked worse than others, then he continued to take off his pants.

Nathan caught himself staring while Gwynn disrobed. He took off his pants and underwear, trying to hide his swelling cock the best he could. Once he stood up he began to walk towards the exit towards the steaming water, his cute bubble butt jiggled with each step. Outside captured will-o-wisps illuminated the body of water.

Gwynn was kinda surprised he left without him but he just finished taking off his clothes leaving him completely naked, he stepped in to the paradise of steamy waters, he could only see the prince so he walked up to him admiring the beautiful sights, he smiled seeing at the water “shall we go in?” Gwynn said as he stood right next to the prince.

Nathan was silent as he began to walk backwards. Having walked back several meters his wet bare feet slapped the wooden decking as he ran to the edge and jumped in curling his extremities in, causing a large splash of steaming hot water. The young Prince breaches the surface spitting out some water in the process. “Yeah! Come on the water is heavenly.” He exclaimed slightly treading water.

Gwynn chuckled as he saw the little brunette prince. Finally acting like the kids he had seen around the kingdom, just playing around, enjoying himself, he was always so serious, so it was enjoyable to see him like that.

The Knight looked around and noticed some rocks, he started to climb them and when he reached the top he was at a good altitude, he then just jumped off doing a backflip and then entering the water without splashing that much water, almost in a gracefully way, the red head came out as his lungs pleaded for oxygen and took a breath “you were right, these waters are Soo good~!” Gwynn said as he stretched his body a bit.

Nathan swam over to the edge and just melted into the water. He slowly sunk his head deeper into to water casually blowing bubbles. Nathan's ears twitched hearing grunt from the far side of the spring, he raised his head above water and asked “What's that?”

“Huh?” Gwynn looked towards the sound, he could barely see two silhouettes in the deep gray steam, but those groans and judging by the position of the silhouettes it was pretty obvious for the redhead what they were doing “uhh…. That's… they are… having… you know…. Coitus” Gwynn said as he looked away while blushing a bit.

Nathan's erection was unrestrained in the pleasantly hot water.

The two dwarves made their way out of the hot spring unfinished with their business. 

Nathan's eyes widen as his jaw dropped. “Woah their dicks are huge!” His gaze was trained in on their bobbing erections. “Is yours like that?”

Gwynn immediately blushed more as he noticed the surprise and the gaze of the prince, why was the brunette so interested in penises, first the dwarves and now him? At first Gwynn didn't knew what to answer but after thinking for a bit he finally answered “yes… why are you asking prince?” Gwynn said in a slightly nervous tone.

“I wanna see,” Nathan demanded. “Show me.”

Gwynn just stayed silent for some seconds, trying to process that information, Gwynn just managed to say “What!? Are you joking prince” for Gwynn was really embarrassing just the idea to show his dick to the prince, he couldn't accept that.

The Prince's erection was bigger than he ever was before, “Come on I can't be that much bigger than you,” he boasted in a goading way.

Gwynn sighed, a little ticked off about that comment, but seeing that he had no other option than fulfilling the Prince's request he moved towards some rock and sat on the edge opening his legs revealing his cock “there…”

Nathan stood in knee high water in front of Gwynn. His slender manhood pointed towards the night sky. He began to drool the the sight of Gwynn's hefty soft penis. 

Gwynn was very embarrassed but for him it was really strange, why the prince wanted to see his manhood, why was the prince drooling? All kinds of thoughts invaded Gwynn's mind “what are you doing?” Gwynn asked confused. 

Nathan eyed up Gwynn meat “how many inches?” Looking down at himself he announced “I'm five and a quarter.”

Gwynn looked down at the prince “8 inches.” that's a cute size Gwynn thought to himself, not realizing that it was the prince he was fantasising about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Care to join or collaborate with scar leave a comment. Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check out my other works. Leave a comment or kudo they are immensely appreciated. Sin Corps will continue to strive to be the leading producer of dark erotic fiction on AO3 if you want to collaborate with us or join us we have our own Discord if you would like to join leave a comment asking to ^-^


End file.
